Jugs
by Cherri Pai
Summary: After years of adventure, Link's finally settled down with Malon to live a quiet life on the ranch. Little does he know what new "adventures" he'll get dragged into after he and his new fiancé spend the night with a lonely Princess Zelda. M/F/F, lemon.
1. The Titular Chapter

**A/N:** This is a silly hentai-flavored big boobie lemon, if that's not the sort of thing you're interested in then there's probably not much in the fic left to enjoy

* * *

"Open the gate!"

With that, the wall of iron bars rolled over to the side to open up the path. Epona trotted forward into the dirt path, pulling the milk crate-loaded wagon behind her. Link had his hands on the reigns, and Malon had her hands on Link. With his focus on the road before him, she loomed in closer and quickly wrapped her arms around him. He flinched and looked back at her smirking face, her chin propped up on his shoulder. Link kept his grip tight on the reigns as he playfully jabbed her in the side. "C-mon, knock it off…"

Malon giggled. "Well, since you asked so politely…" She trailed her fingertips over his tunic, running her hand down his chest and abdomen. She raised her face up to his level, seeing that he couldn't help hiding his smile. Her hand drifted down some more and wandered around his lap.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Malon locked her lips with him before he could protest. He surrendered quickly and welcomed her tongue, leaning in over her. The two tongues danced together and explored each other's mouths. Her hands started rubbing in his inner thighs, inching slowly upwards. She tugged on his shirt's collar and pulled him in tighter, suckling down on him and kissing deeper. Link's hands approached her body, easing up towards her chest.

She parted her lips from his and leaned in to whisper in his year. "Watch the reigns, fairy boy~"

Link jolted back and snatched the reigns before they fell off the wagon. His face turned a bright red, not helped by Malon's giggles beside him. "Horses don't run into trees very often…" He said as an excuse to justify his lack of attention. He aimed his eyes back at the road to see the drawbridge of the castle straight ahead, with guards lined up around the perimeter. The sun hung low over the horizon and turned the sky orange. Link sighed. "S-sorry, I should've made inn reservations sooner-"

"Relax sweetie," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I already made arrangements; I'll show you after we load the crates up. Take a right at the drawbridge."

When they got there, Link led Epona to go down the path next to the moat. It was a narrow path between the water and the fence, but the pavement showed wear from years of wagon travel so it should be fine to navigate. They rode alongside the moat to reach one of the entrances. "I woke your dad up here, after we met."

"With the cucco, right?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, can't believe the guards didn't hear it." They reached the end of the path and Epona stopped in her tracks. He pointed over to the water fountain in the wall over the moat. "After that I snuck into the courtyard through there."

"Sounds like fun ..." she said, her hands continuing their work on his lap. He squirmed a bit, so she held her other hand over his mouth to shush him. "So no guards patrol here, then? Sounds like a nice place to be alone with someone~"

Before he responded, she suddenly grabbed into his crotch through the fabric of his tunic. He yelped out loud, but she went on with kneading the bulge in his pants. He writhed around and moaned under his breath as he rose more and more under the cloth that couldn't restrain the strength of his member. The mountain of cloth left little to the imagination, she felt over the base and stroked up and down over him. Link reached down for the belt of his pants.

Malon grabbed his other hand before he could start undoing his clothes. "Not yet fairy boy~" She winked and massaged his concealed cock some more, evening out the fabric's creases to show as much of his shape as possible. She wrapped both hands around it and churned on him up and down, prompting heavy moans of pleasure from him.

She kissed him some more to silence him before he drew too much attention, then hopped up onto his lap and pulled her long skirt up to sit on his lap. Her nipples looked like they wanted to escape right through her skirt, getting so erect without a bra to restrain them. He hummed into her kiss, already feeling how wet her panties were even with his member concealed. He reached around and grabbed her rear, making her purr deeply over him. She grinded against him as he massaged her rear, and they both rocked into each other while they got hornier and hornier.

She emerged from the kiss to give a big lick to his cheek, so he did the same to make her squeal. She then traced her tongue down his neck and suckled there a bit; Link's hands then trailed up her back and massaged her shoulders. She left a kiss at his neck then lowered her head down over his lap and nuzzled his bulge with her cheek. He played with her hair some and she licked at his member, still teasing him greatly without direct stimulation. She twirled her tongue around the mass, trying to figure out where the head hid at. Once she found it, she took the spot into her mouth and clamped her lips over it. She brushed her mouth against the confines of his cock, taking as much in as she could.

His member started to throb as they heard loud footsteps in the distance.

They both blushed and fumbled around trying to hide their activity. Malon emerged from his lap and Link made futile attempts to hide his large erection with his hands. Malon pushed his arms aside and rested her chest over his lap, hiding it completely under her large 34E sized breasts. He blushed heavily but had no time to squirm out from her pinning him down, so he focused on wiping off the saliva she had left on his cheek.

Soon, a guard emerged and approached them at the front of the wagon and sternly looked at the couple. Link could hardly look at the man in the eyes, but Malon looked straight at him with a wry grin, unfazed by his intrusion and possibly discovering how naughty they were. So far he didn't seem to pick up on the subtext of her weird position over Link, or else he just didn't care either way. "Are you two here with the Lon Lon Ranch shipment?"

"Yes, we most definitely are!" she blurted out cheerfully while squishing her breasts together against Link's lap. The boy in green cringed and fidgeted in place, turning hot in embarrassment at his girlfriend's cockiness. Malon kept looking the guard directly in the eyes with her wide smile, thrilled with being so indecent in public.

The man in armor disregarded her weird demeanor and looked back at Link, who struggled in keeping focus on him with a straight face. "And you are?"

Knowing Link would be a stuttering mess if he opened his mouth, she butted in. "He's Link! He's the one that helped with the Ganondorf investigation!" She kept teasing Link's cock while talking to the man, heaving her chest over him. She found a sweet spot and smothered his tightly packed member with her breasts, still soft like pillows even through her shirt and his tunic. Her hard nipples brushed against his lap as her two milk jugs swept all over his crotch. Link grunted as she rubbed deeper against him, wrapping her tits around him and squeezing tight. His head started to feel dizzy as all the energy in his body drained down to his dick.

The guard looked down at the two, not seeing the action going on below Malon's chest. "Princess Zelda requests that you two deliver a special shipment of milk personally to her private chambers, I suggest you two make haste." He turned around to start heading back down the path. "The castle's servants will unload the cargo." He then walked away and left the two.

After waiting for him to get far enough away, Link smirked at Malon and thrust his crotch up against her shirt, making her moan as he brushed against her sensitive breasts. "No fair, I wanted to be in control~" she said as she cupped breasts together against him. All the teasing pressed a valley into her shirt, accentuating her boobs much more with her erect nipples pressing hard against the silk.

He unleashed the full extent of his moans now that no pesky guards interfered. "Can I draw my sword out nowwww?" he begged, latching on to her chest and making her squeal in delight.

"Not yetttt~" She teased, then purred heavily when he tweaked her nipples, and returned the favor by pressing her tits tighter around his cock. "You've got so much energy, I want to edge you as long as I can to see how much you can cum~"

"My princess deserves the thickest load I can give her~" he said, ruffling her hair and making her giggle some more. Then he thought about his comment. "Oh, princess. We better get going before we're marked for treason."

"We better not keep her waiting, hmm~?" she said with a wink.

* * *

Malon led the way through the sprawling labyrinth of a castle. Link held a crate of milk at crotch level, pressing against an opening in the container to hide his aching erection. It must've looked odd to the guards every time she conspicuously reached into the crate of milk bottles and rummaged around, but at least it was more incognito than prancing down the halls with his dick hanging out. They had to go at a slower pace than normal to keep Link's special package safe, but they reached Zelda's bedroom before he got blue balls. Malon tapped at the door to announce their presence.

In just a few seconds Zelda already opened the door. She wore pink and white lingerie with white elbow length gloves and stockings, all wrapped under a veil of a transparent lavender nightgown. Link blushed heavily at the sight and tried to avoid gawking at her body, but Malon smiled brightly and let her eyes feast on her figure.

Zelda smiled right back while running her hands over her own hips. "Took you two long enough, I was getting lonely ..." she said, sauntering back into her bedroom, her thong showing off her ass while she swayed along her path. The wide open bed room had a lot of mood lighting from the candles lit all around, burning a sweet aroma into the air.

Malon closed the door and followed right behind her enjoying the sight of her stride, and grabbed Link by the crotch to drag him behind like he was on a leash. He yelped and kept up the pace, trying to avoid staring too intently at Zelda on the way. The princess strolled over to the large soft bed and turned back to the two while stretching sensually. "Link, be a dear and bring that milk crate here~"

He blushed and tried to pull his pants out of the container, but Malon pushed him right towards Zelda before he could escape from it. He tried to keep still while the princess rummaged her hand through the milk bottles, praying that she wouldn't notice his special cargo in it. She took her sweet time running her hand all over the contents; Link tensed up and forgot to inhale.

Eventually she finally pulled out one of the milk bottles and Link drew in a breath of relief. He went to go place it on a nearby table and carefully pulled his member out of the box while he had his back turned. He then tried to cover his erection as best as he could with his hands and snuck back to the bed in stealthiest way possible.

Once back there, he saw the two girls sitting on the bed and both gathered around the bottle of milk. Zelda had her hand on the cap, fumbling greatly trying to get it to open. After being rough and shaking it heavily, the cap popped open and spilled all over her face, making her moan as the white fluid splashed all over. Malon unleashed a drawn out gasp while Zelda pouted loudly.

Link raised an eyebrow at the event unfolding before him.

"Don't worry princess, I'll help you!" Malon proclaimed as leaned in on her and licked the white fluid off of her cheek.

Zelda purred in delight. "You're so sweet! Thank you for-oh no!" she said, and then flicked the bottle of milk at her and splattered the rest of the contents all over Malon, getting her shirt completely wet and tight over her breasts. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Here, I am going to help you out of that!" Zelda proclaimed, and then reached towards her chest and started unbuttoning her top. Malon squirmed around as the princess stripped her, making her juicy breasts jiggle under the tightened wet fabric.

Link eyed the girls suspiciously. "Umm... something's going on here, right?"

Zelda groaned, in an actual genuine tone this time. Now that he blew their cover at least she didn't have to hold back, so she groped her without restraint. Malon purred and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. Zelda unbuttoned enough to expose a window to her cleavage in the middle of her shirt. She pulled it open wider but kept Malon's hardened nipples constrained by the tight damp clothes.

She parted her lips from the ranch girl. "I knew I should've taken acting lessons, but I can never get out of this castle ..." Zelda kept kneading her melons as she kept writhing around in pleasure. A devious smile flashed across her face and she suddenly reached her hands over Malon's hidden nipples and pinched them tight. She howled out in ecstasy at the surprise

Malon smirked, relishing Link's reaction as he turned redder and redder. "We wanted to keep this charade going on a bit longer, but I guess you get it now don't you?" She nuzzled Zelda, who returned the embrace. "You think you can explain what's going on, fairy boy~?"

Link fidgeted awkwardly in place. "You two, umm... are into kinky stuff?"

The two girls giggled and took hold of his arms, pulling him back onto the bed and making him yelp. Zelda groped at his balls and made him squirm all over the covers. "May I do the honors?"

"Sharing is caring~" Malon said while caressing Link.

Zelda smiled hungrily and reached down for his belt and undid it furiously, pulling his tunic open and revealing his boxers drenched in precum. Zelda wasted no time in tearing them off, unleashing the full force of Link's longsword. She let out a squee of delight on seeing it and gave it a long lick up the shaft.

"That's a bit anticlimactic, don't you think?" Malon asked, but Zelda was totally consumed in focus on Link's cock. She joined up with the princess and licked the other side, and they huddled around it to cover every inch of his penis with their saliva. He moaned ecstatically as they tended to them, giving each other a quick lick to each other when their paths crossed before they returned to pleasuring him.

Link dug his fingers into the sheets and breathed heavily as he received the intense pleasure from the two women. Zelda took his head into her mouth while Malon licked her cheek. The princess bobbed her head down over his shaft and tried to progressively take in as much as she possibly could. She barely made it down half of his length before she had to raise her head up off of him, trailing her wet lips against his rod.

Zelda took in a few heavy breaths as she held his soaked cock in her hand. "Malon's told me so many fun stories about this hunk of meat~"

Link blushed heavily and looked down at Malon, who winked at him teasingly. She leaned into Zelda and gave her a sloppy kiss, and she pawed her hands all over the farm girl's bust. She squirmed around and mewled under her breath as the princess groped her needy tits, their hard nipples trying desperately to pierce through her shirt.

They eased off of each other's kiss and licked each other's cheeks some more. Zelda slipped over to Link's side and reached up to grab a hold of his shirt collar, tugging him down by it and pulling him into a kiss. He fidgeted at this, but Malon got up and licked at their overlapping cheeks to show her sign of approval. Zelda nibbled down on Link's tongue and made him moan loudly into her mouth. Malon pouted at feeling so left out, so she slipped her tongue in between their dancing lips. They greeted her eagerly and their three tongues swished back and forth through each other's mouths.

Malon panted hard and broke away from their lips to trail her hand down Link's abdomen, over to his aching cock. She grabbed hold of his member and kneaded it just enough to keep him going a while longer.

"Such a good boy, holding it in this whole time…" Malon pressed her body up against Link. "Poor, poor fairy boy… I've been such a bad girl, edging you so long, not letting you shoot your load all over my body…" She sunk down over the bed, dragging her half-exposed chest down his torso until his erect cock slid into her cleavage.

Link tensed up as his throbbing member nestled between her soft pillows. Zelda squeezed Malon's tits roughly and squished them into Link, making both of them moan heavily. The princess kneaded the other girl's chest over him tenderly, engulfing his cock deep inside of her shirt. His tip bulged through the fabric and stained it with precum as Zelda moved Malon's bust up and down over his buried length.

"Mmm, Malon and I gossip about this all the time when she comes over for a delivery~" Zelda said, relishing the girl's soft yet firm bust. "She gets me so fucking horny, telling me all these perverted stories… Such a lucky boy, having your way with these massive milk jugs any time you want…"

Link squirmed around, his members at the mercy to the tightened cleavage. Malon purred under her breath as the hard cock stimulated her sensitive breasts. "Ohh… If it makes you feel any better, edging you all that time was torture for me, too…" She breathed heavily as Zelda sped up the pace. Malon trailed her hands under her breasts and started unbuttoning the lower half of the shirt. "Such a cock-hungry girl like me, deprived of that Master Sword of yours…"

"Looks more like a Biggoron Sword to me~" Zelda said, winking at him. She started to unbutton the top half of the shirt as Malon made her way through the bottom. "And I bet it'll erupt hotter than Death Mountain~"

"Nnnhh… you better bring your Hylian Shield, then…" Link said, barely mustering the strength to flirt as Zelda fucked him with Malon's tits. He tried the move his hips along with the rhythm, but the intense pleasure sapped his energy away and he leaned back over the soft bed.

Malon finished undoing the bottom half of her shirt and pawed her hands over his torso. "Daww, there there~ Just lay back and relax, the throbbing pressure you've been building up will be all released soon~"

"You better shoot your load all over us, coating these two sluts in your pearly white cum~" Zelda tore off the last of the buttons and peeled the shirt off, pulling the halves of the shirt open like the spread wings of a majestic bird. Link feasted his eyes on Malon's exposed bosom, coated in the glossy sheen of the spilled milk. Her nipples stood fully erect as his cockhead peeked in and out from the depths of her cleavage. "Mmm, just look at those beauties, it should be a crime to restrain these~"

"You… you will be queen…" Link whimpered, sweat pouring down his body as he saw the full force of his lover's heavenly breasts. "You can ch-ch-ch-change that…"

The girls giggled, and Zelda nodded. "Oh, just you wait~ My first order of business will be making you two my personal sex slaves, tending to my lusty desires every waking minute of the day~" She finished pulling off Malon's shirt and flung the useless fabric aside against the bedroom floor.

"Mm, you don't need to be crowned for that~" Malon chimed in, winking at Link. "You wouldn't mind giving her a nice facial every day, would you fairy boy~?"

"Uh, we can st-start now…"

Zelda gave him a surprise by slamming the breasts suddenly into him, making him jerk back and leak precum over Malon. Zelda went back to kneading the chest over him and smirked. "Oh, you'll give me way more than a facial~ Soon you'll give both of us a full blown bukkake~"

"It won't have to be _too_ soon, will it~?" Malon said, wiggling her bouncing tits over the throbbing cock. "Why don't we take our sweet time, torturing him for another hour or two…"

Link squirmed around impatiently. "P-please! I can't take it, l-let me cum already…"

"Oh? You don't want to savor it a while longer?" Zelda smirked in smug satisfaction as they asserted their control over him. "If I were you… I'd thrust that raging cock of yours between these plump, juicy Lon-Lons for hours on end~" She perched her chin over Malon's shoulder and gave her cheek a tiny lick.

"Don't you think I'm a good girl~?" Malon said, gazing seductively into his eyes. "Doesn't a good, busty girl deserve a steamy titfuck whenever she craves a piping hot geyser of cum all over her slutty funbags~?"

"Y-yes! I'll fuck your huge tits any time you want!" He cringed hard as Zelda picked up the pace, clearly satisfied with his words.

She rubbed all over her jugs, smearing the creamy milk over them to make a silky smooth lubricant. "If I were you…" Zelda began as she jerked Malon's slippery boobs up and down his rod, squeaking them against the rigid penis. "I'd fuck these juicy milk jugs three times a day, before every meal~"

She raised one breast and lowered the other against the rod, then rubbed them up and down against him in opposite directions. "It'd make a great appetizer, bucket loads of cum all over her body for me to lick clean~ And for dessert I'd get to eat out her sweet, succulent pussy~"

The ranch girl mewled at the thought, whimpering as her sensitive breasts went up and down her boyfriend's solid tower. Malon trailed her idle hands down her sides, sliding her finger towards her loins as Zelda handled her bouncing pillows. As the princess licked her neck she couldn't help but notice the redhead turning redder and redder. She smirked slyly and moved the breasts inward, dragging her hard nipples against the hard shaft.

Both Link and Malon moaned loudly at the extra stimulation, and both his cock and her tits swelled up as they fucked each other senseless. Malon slipped her hand under her longskirt and closed her eyes as she stroked her sopping cove. After Zelda teased the nipples against the penis some more, she returned to hoisting the tits up and down. Link writhed around as she squeezed the cock in the soft and slippery cleavage.

Malon whimpered as she moved her fingers in and out to the rhythm of her boobs over Link. She peeked through eyes teared up with ecstasy, trying to gaze into her lover's eyes through clouded vision making her feel dizzy. "Ohhh… Link…"

Zelda suckled on her neck and pressed the pillows in and out on Link. She watched as the other two fell victim to her devious methods, both of them reaching the edge of their breaking points. "How's it feel…" She whispered into Malon's ear, "Knowing you can get a big boy off with just your huge bimbo tits…"

"I…" Malon muttered breathily as she jammed in and out of her wetness at a faster pace. "I love it…"

"What's that? I can't hear you…" Zelda said as she pulled the tits away from the shaft. Link's lengthy erection twitched upright as all pressure left it. He squirmed around and tried to ease up and take action but he came under fire of death glares from Zelda. "No, no, Link… be a good boy and just lay back there…"

Malon whined as Zelda made him back off. She looked down at her tits pulled away at both sides, under the princess's tight grasp. "Ohh, Zelda… don't stop it, keep it going…"

"Oh?" she leaned in over her shoulder and looked Malon in the eyes with a devilish grin. "Why would a sweet, innocent girl want a filthy cock between her breasts?"

"B-because…" Malon flustered, squirming around a bit and slowing the strokes on her pussy. "Because I'm not a sweet, innocent girl… I'm a bad, naughty girl who can't stand a week without a hot jet of cum sprayed over her body… A filthy tittyfucking cumslut that craves a hard throbbing cock pounding into her horny bosom…"

Zelda giggle and slammed the breasts back into Link's cock, making him cringe. She squeezed them tighter around the shaft than she ever had before, hoisting them and pulling the aching cock with them. Link winced hard and dug his fingers into the covers. He had to plant his dangling feet in the ground so he could raise his hips up in the air a bit so the tits pinching him in place didn't tug him too hard up.

"So, Malon…" she whispered, watching Link struggle as she raised the breasts to the top of her chest, still wrapped around him with a vice grip. "Any last words to say to your loverboy~?"

Malon blushed and looked into his eyes as he writhed around on the bed. "Link… give me your fucking cum…"

Zelda smashed her bosom down and smacked him hard enough to make the bed tremor. Link howled out as his body bounced over the covers. Before he could recover she lifted the tits up again. He braced himself with his claws deep in the mattress as she slammed back into his base and shook the bed again. Over the next rapid fire churns Link never got a second to breathe in while Zelda repeatedly pummeled his cock with Malon's massive, heavy chest. The redhead drooled and moaned as her tits fucked Link harshly.

"Cum for us, Link…." Zelda said, giving him this fleeting moment for a break. Link sucked air in and out as sweat poured from his body. He merely nodded erratically, knowing he couldn't waste an ounce of breath. Zelda leaned in more over Malon's shoulder, resting her head right next to hers. "Cum… cum…"

She raised them up, crashed them down. Up, down. Link squealed out as the rough pleasure sent violent waves across his body. Malon squirmed around and mewled as her body slipped up and down him. Zelda pinched her nipples hard as she swung the boobs up and down, making her shriek in ecstasy.

"Cum, Link…" Malon whimpered, following along with Zelda's chant. "Cum… cum…"

The girls timed their pleads to the rhythm of each rise and fall of the firm orbs. Link cringed at each impact that made his stiff hard on throbbed intensely. Precum leaked out at a steady pace, smearing all across the soft tits to make for an even wilder ride.

"Cum… cum… cum…"

She pumped more and more as the dick throbbed harder and harder. Malon leaned back into Zelda, resting against her as she controlled her jiggling titties. Blistering heat radiated from their bodies as they reached their limits.

"M-Malon, I…" Link mumbled in a delirious haze.

"P-please…" Malon breathed heavily as she fumbled out her words, barely able to talk.

"Do it." Zelda said, staring Link down. "You know you want it. You know we _need_ it." She exerted all of her energy churning the ample bosom over the uncontrollable member. "Drench us in all that pent up cum. Shoot it all over these perverted girls. Cum. Cum. Cum!"

Malon couldn't handle standing idle anymore and pressed her hands over Zelda's grasp and helped jerk him off with the soft pillows. The princess faltered back at the sudden break of plans but saw Link's moaning face that showed him at his utter limits. She looked down over her shoulder and saw the cockhead peek in and out, throbbing like crazy. Zelda clutched hard, sinking her fingers into the titflesh as they pounded his meat together with no mercy.

"I'm… I'm…"

A rope of semen popped out his tip and splattered Malon's face. She cried out loud and Zelda gasped as the first shot fired. Her mind went blank as she witnessed his orgasm, so Malon took the lead and kept jerking him off to coax the rest out of his aching balls.

Another geyser burst up in the air and sprayed over Zelda's face, making her wince. Malon squeezed tight and kept churning as the next few spurted out, hitting under her chin and oozing down her neck. Zelda eased off of her and drifted over to the side to witness the volley of cumshots that streamed all over her.

He came over her chest and the semen poured down her cleavage like a milky waterfall. Zelda watched the cock's spasms as is blasted the sticky substance over Malon's hefty boobs. She crept forward as he sprayed over the girl like a fountain, getting close enough for loose strands to smack her in the face again.

She shut her eyes and dove in head first for her cleavage, opening her mouth wide to catch the wild cock. The salty taste gushed into her mouth as she took him between her lips. Zelda bobbed her head down his length, burrowing her face deep in her squishy valley. She went up and down him a few times before he flooded her throat, making her slide her tongue off of him and ascend back up.

With her face out of the way, Malon went back to churning out the rest of his seed. He splattered over Zelda's exquisite nightgown but she didn't care, watching in awe as the arcs of the shots gradually lowered and coated the rest of her massive orbs. The princess was frozen in place as she gawked at the last pumps of the impressive cock until it lowered its head and drooped down in her cleavage.

All three of them panted for breath as the spectacle finally wrapped up. Link sunk deep in the blankets, too dazed to be responsive to anything. Malon backed off of the flaccid member and looked down at her messy torso, all of the cum dripping over her body. She raised her hands over them and smeared the thick puddles all across her round, firm orbs.

Zelda stood there speechless, savoring the delicious sight of a cum-stained Malon. The girl turned to her out of breath and put on a weak smile. The princess exhaled deeply. "H… Holy Nayru…"


	2. Smile!

**A/N:** heya guys, meant for the previous chapter to just be a oneshot but I decided to pack the majority of my zelda smut stories I'm working on into this story. I have a kind of makeshift timeline where I've already written bits and pieces of scenes scattered through it, so the waits in between chapters might be really sporadic depending on what I've already been working on. I just started summer classes though so there'll be another hiatus, but I just wanted to go ahead and post this since I had enough to make a chapter out of it.

I guess this chapter's a more of a fluffy kind of lemon, but the overall story would still focus on the big boob hentai themed stuff that was in the first chapter, at least once the ball gets rolling. (Won't be opposed to still having fluff and character driven stuff, I'll just be developing stuff in whatever way I feel is natural) But yeah I know I'll be quite busy for the remainder of these classes I have but I appreciate the modest attention this fic's received so far, so thank you everyone. Since there's no telling whether or not "this" type of story can disappear from this site without warning, I'd recommend keeping tabs on my profiles on other sites like AO3, linked in my profile.

Hope you enjoy and I'll try to work on this story some more whenever I can :)

* * *

(about a month earlier)

"Smile!"

Malon stood by the fence and smiled warmly as Link kneeled in front of his Terminian pictograph box they had set up on a tripod. He had his head burrowed under a dark cloth as he looked at her through the lens. The two lovers stood atop a plush, green hill overlooking a beautiful view of Hyrule Field. The vista of Death Mountain laid in the distant horizon, still imposing despite the sheer distance from the outskirts of the ranch.

A gentle breeze ran through her flowing red hair, tinted with an amber sheen as the sun crept closer and closer to the distant horizon. She ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face as he readied the camera to take a picture.

"Three… two… one…"

The ranch girl held her pose, resting one hand against the fence behind her as her longskirt fluttered against the wind. When Link clicked the button on the device, a flash of light blasted out. Malon flinched but kept her deep blue eyes open, and then relaxed her posture after the picture was taken.

Link pulled up the black cloth off of his head and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Alright, now you do me." He walked over to where Malon stood to take her place, and when he approached she couldn't help but hold her hand to her mouth to suppress a few giggles. He raised an eyebrow, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Come here, let me fix your hair…" she said, raising her hand to try to straighten his newly ruffled hair. He squirmed around but that just made her laugh more as she ran her hands through his golden strands. "Mmm, you look really good in this light…"

"You do too." Link said, making Malon blush a little. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, making him redden a little too. "It-it's the truth…"

Malon smiled warmly and burrowed her face into him, wrapping her lips around his to kiss him passionately. He fidgeted back a bit in surprised but returned the kiss, breaching his tongue into her mouth and exploring around inside. She purred into his mouth and leaned into him, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

All of a sudden he grabbed her hips and made her moan deeply. She pawed at his chest as they continued to battle with their tongues. When Link started to drift his hand toward her ass, she squirmed and loosened her lips off his.

When she departed from the kiss, Link's smile drooped down. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do-Oh! I'm-I'm sorry…" Malon stammered, backpedalling from him. "It's just, you know, the sun's about to set…" She said, looking over to the reddening horizon. "Didn't you want to take that picture during the golden hour?"

Link looked down to the ground and sighed. He looked over to Malon, whose enthusiasm about the shoot was starting to die down. "Are you okay with everything?"

"H-hey, don't worry about anything!" she said, holding onto his arm. "I just didn't want to get us distracted…" she gripped his forearm tighter. "I was, umm… You know…" she squirmed around and darted her eyes to the side. A beat of sweat started to trickle down her forehead. "...Turned on."

Link crossed his arms and looked at her, not sure if she was just trying to cheer him up. "Umm… It's okay, really. We should just go ahead and take the picture."

She pouted. "We could do that some other day! It's fine, really…"

"And we can do, you know, other stuff some other time too…" He tried to assume the best pose he could for the picture, even though it was hard for him to maintain a convincing smile. "Please, let's go ahead and get this picture taken."

She looked at him for a second and sighed, trying to vent out her frustration. "Okay…"

Link watched her walk over to the tripod and felt guilty about the mutual misunderstanding going on. "…I love you, Malon."

She looked back at him and smiled weakly-yet-genuinely at his attempt at reassuring her. "I love you too, Link." She burrowed her head under the black cloth and readied the camera. "Smile, sweetie."

He did the best that he could, but it looked too strained as he pulled his cheeks apart to show his teeth.

Malon looked at him through the lens for a moment but realized this wasn't going to work. "Link… Sorry about ruining the moment."

Link loosened the tension on his forced smile, letting it revert back to the frown. "No, please don't apologize, it's okay…" He tried again to smile, to poor results.

She looked at him through the barrier of the lens, trying to figure out how to convince him this was all just a misunderstanding after all. Even though the concern she had for her fiancé, she still felt some of the lingering excitement from how he was teasing her body earlier.

The young man continued to contort his face in all kinds of shapes, trying his best to make a suitable smile for the camera. This was enough to lift her spirits a little bit, at least enough to formulate a new plan of action.

"Hey Link, you're having a hard time smiling for the camera…" she said, lifting up the black veil to look into him through her own eyes.

"Look, darling, I'm not upset I'm just-"

She began to waltz over to the side of the tripod to be out in the open for Link to see. "I guess I'm just gonna have to _make_ you smile…"

He blinked. "Umm, I guess you could tell a joke or-"

Malon heaved out her chest and accentuated her breasts by pressing her forearms against them. "So what's the one thing that can make a man smile every time~?"

It took a second for him to snap out of his sulky trance and notice her advances. "Umm… I can think of two things, actually…"

She giggled and swayed from side to side, trying to make her breasts jiggle through her shirt. "You think you'll be able to maintain that grin of yours~?

Link fidgeted back, realizing that he was, in fact, smiling. He blushed some, embarrassed that his mood could fluctuate so quickly. "Umm, y-yeah, I'm good now-"

"Are you suuuuure~?" she teased, swaying around more violently. "I don't think I trust you, I think we should make sure…" She glided her hand across her torso, slipping a finger between two buttons to find an opening that she could pull at, exposing some skin.

"…Actually, yeah, I think I need more… encouragement…" This time, he tried to turn his smile upside down, but results were about as terrible as his attempts to smile a minute earlier.

Malon giggled as cutely as she could, which wasn't too much of a hassle for her. "You mean… Like this~?" she said as she began to undo each button one by one. "It's been awfully hot out here today, the girls ought to breathe a little anyway…" She made her way down the shirt, unbuttoning enough to show off her ample cleavage and the black bra that strained at the seams.

"Mmm, y-yeah…" He crossed his arms and stiffened up his posture. Of course, he didn't realize something else was also starting to stiffen.

The stripping redhead, however, did notice. She took delight in toying with him pressing her palms against the sides of her breasts to smoosh them together. "Think this is enough, big boy~?"She shook them a little, giving them an enticing jiggle.

"Oh, yeah-I mean, no!" He started to sweat a good deal as he felt his tunic tighten around his crotches. He looked down below to see his growing erection, his hero's clothes offering very little in the way of support. "Ohh… That's no good, we can't take a picture of me like this, not unless something's done about it…"

"Ooh, I like the way you think~!" she chimed, ecstatic to see him playing along. She took some more steps towards him, swaying her hips harsher than ever as she unbuttoned herself all the way down her shirt, letting the two halves of the garment part ways. She kept the buttons fastened above her cleavage, letting her shirt drape from her shoulders like a very revealing cloak. Once she approached him, she reached her hand downward to grasp around his rising bulge. "Oh dear, you feel really tense…"

Link stood there squirming as she pawed at his member. "Nnhh, yeah…" As she toyed with his crotch, he ran his hand down her sides and made his fiancé purr at the touch. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her longskirt and started to slide one side of it down her hip to expose her thigh and panty line.

She moaned and draped her arm over his shoulder, leaning in to suckle on Link's neck as he kneaded her buttock. Malon rocked her hips into him, grinding her eager loins against his crotch. Link moaned and returned the favor as he dragged her skirt down to her ankles, completely revealing the girl's soaked panties as she brushed the outline of her cove against his clothed cock.

"Come on, let's get you out of that tight tunic…" she whispered into his ear as she undid his belt.

Link smirked and gripped the sides of her panties to side them down her quivering thighs. She hummed under her breath and moved her hips gently from side to side to help slide her undergarments down her legs to reveal her tender pussy.

Malon yelped a little at the sensation of the breeze running between her exposed legs. She drove her face back into his for another deep kiss. Link reciprocated, nibbling her lip as they both helped each other fish out the throbbing member from his trousers. After a moment of fumbling around, both of their hands intertwined as they both wrapped around his turgid erection. They pulled him out of the tunic, exposing his shaft to the outside air.

Without needing to exchange any words, the young couple plunged into each other, impaling his rod into her dripping entrance. Malon cried out in pleasure, not caring if her moans of ecstasy echoed all the way to Lake Hylia. Link grabbed hold of her hips slowly slid his cock into her, filling her inch by inch until his balls pressed against her. He eased his way back out, sending shivers across Malon as he teased her insides as he took his sweet time traversing her.

"A-ah! Link, ohh…" she muttered, leaning her head over his shoulder as he pushed himself back in. She reeled back in recoil as she took him in, panting for breath as he moved in and out at an increasing pace. Malon dragged her fingertips down his back as he held her body firmly, fucking her tenderly as they booth stood up atop the grassy hill.

Link smirked in satisfaction at the lusty noises his fiancé made. He picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into her tight pussy. Malon's knees began to wobble as they kept standing, so Link held her firmly by the waist to help keep her steady.

Malon ran her hand through his blonde hair as she kept clawing at his back with the other, getting rougher whenever Link got rougher. She peppered his neck with light kisses as he pounded away at her. She closed her eyes as all the ecstatic sensations ran through her body, breathing rapid fire breaths over Link's shoulder as he kept on pleasuring her.

"Ohh, Link… I feel…" she murmured, starting to feel lightheaded. She leaned her body further into him, pressing her heaving breasts against his abdomen and burrowing her face into his chest.

"Mmm, me too…" Link said, patting her hair as he tried to keep her balanced with his other arm. "Nnnhh, you're so wet…"

Malon blushed brightly, thankful that her face was hidden against his torso. "I'm…" she began, her voice muffled against him. "I'm getting close…"

"It's okay, babe…" he said, slamming into her with every ounce of his energy. She'd always reached her limits before he did, but he didn't mind. He savored the feeling of her slick juices around his cock as he moved in and out of her quivering insides. "Come whenever you're ready…"

She whined, her folds tightening around him as his throbbing member thrust into her core. "L-Linkkkk, ohhh…." Malon bounced her pelvis up and down over him, her chest heaving against him with each stride. "I'm… I'm…"

After closing her eyes tightly and staying completely silent and tensing up her body, she suddenly cried out in ecstasy as she convulsed against Link's shaft. The two lovers embraced each other tightly as they moaned together while his throbbing cock pounded through the new juices in her tender cove.

She spasmed a few more strides over his thumping cock before she pulled back to slip away from his member that was still hard. She pulled her and skirt back up before wrapping both her hands around his hard on, one hand tugged the length and the other's palm covered his cockhead.

Link leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he moaned from her handjob, his shaft slippery with her love juices. She pumped his rod with rigorous force, making her breasts jiggle as she jerked him off.

He couldn't help himself in staring at the sight and latched onto her tits with both hands, making her squeal as she tried to keep up the pace despite the distraction. He kneaded her bosom to the same rhythm of her shaking his cock with her delicate grasp.

She shrieked a little and squirmed as he groped her. "L-Link, you know those are super sensitive…" She pouted cutely as he pawed at her chest, feeling how hard her nipples were against her shirt.

Link's precum smeared profusely against her as she palmed his cockhead. He moaned hard as she teased his sensitive tip. "Ohhh, Malon…" he leaned his head back as he throbbed in her grasp. "I can't… nnnhh… take much more…"

"Go ahead…" she said to him with a warm smile. Their deep blue eyes locked into each other as she felt his cock stiffen up in anticipation as his essence welled up in his shaft. "Let it all out…"

After jerking him off for a few more moments, she felt his cock begin to twitch. Before he could moan, she leaned in to lock her lips with his as his hips started to spasm. She flinched when a jet of warm cum sprayed against her palm but kept up the deep kiss as she polished his ejaculating member.

She smeared all his fresh, hot semen along his length to lube up the slick handjob as she kept pumping him harder and harder to make him squirm in ecstasy. Shots of cum spurted over her torso whenever her palm slipped off of his quivering cockhead. Malon yelped a little at getting hit by the fluid but tried to finish the job of coaxing out every last drop.

Link parted his lips from Malon's to pant for breath, exhausted by the orgasm. His lover continued to paw at his post-orgasmic shaft to wipe off all the oozing semen, making him shudder at the sensation on his sensitive, softening penis.

She wrapped up the job as quickly as she could, cupping her hands together to gather a puddle of cum to bring up to her face. Blushing, she hesitated for a second before diving her face in to take a few scoops with her tongue. She swirled the taste around in her mouth to savor the flavor as she lapped up the rest in her palms.

Once she finished cleaning up her hands, her face emerged from the depths of her palms. Link chuckled lightly as he saw a smear of his cum across her cheek, so he caressed her with his thumb to wipe off the mess. She closed her eyes and purred, nuzzling her face against his hand. He trailed his thumb over to her lips and she eagerly took it into her mouth to suckle the last trace of semen off his hand.

He leaned in on her, pressing his forehead against hers as they stared into each other. Link wrapped her arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She darted her eyes over to the side to look out to the dimming horizon, where the sun buried itself halfway into the distant forests.

"She smirked. "Guess we'll have to take that picture some other time, huh?"

He laughed a little and they embraced one more time before they tidied themselves up and packed up the camera, heading back to the ranch as dusk blanketed Hyrule Field.


End file.
